Speech synthesis refers to the artificial production of human speech. Speech synthesizers can be implemented in software or hardware components to generate speech output corresponding to a text. For instance, a text-to-speech (TTS) system typically converts normal language text into speech by concatenating pieces of recorded speech that are stored in a database.